Isaiah And Shred: Legend of the Split Gods
The greatest of the Legendary Drakosonu (Drako and Sonu) have been unveiled. This is the biggest of Isaiah's Journies. Will Isaiah and the gang prove to the world this being is a real ledgend? or will they become a laughing stock? Can they uncover all the known secrets of Mobius? This is the only way you can find out! The truth will be told! Characters Canon Heroes Sonic (Apallo) Knuckles (Anyone) Tails (Anyone) Mighty (Mr.Zaya) Shadow (Apallo) Amy (Spongebob100) Cream (Anybody) Espio (bLURAY) Vector (Mr.Zaya) Charmy (Bluray) Rouge (Mr.Zaya) Silver (apallo) Fanon Heroes Drako (Mr.Zaya) Sonu (Mr.Zaya) Isaiah The Red Wolf (Mr.Zaya) Richard The Dingo (Mr.Zaya) Gina The Dingo (Mr.Zaya) Jayden the Coyote (Mr.Zaya) Dan the Hedgehog (KFC) Plasma The Hedgefox Allison The Fox Bluray The Fox Axel The Hedgehog Eva The Hedgegoose Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) Canon Villians Metal Sonic (Bluray) Fanon Villians Hypno The Jaguar (Mr.Zaya) Psyche The Panther (Mr.Zaya) Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) Nina the Cat (Frozen Scorpio) In the Search for the Legendary Drakosonu! Isaiah: Today feels like a great day! Shred:..How? Richard: Well, eh... we're going on our greatest adventure YET! Erik:What? Kris: Here is a note. Bye. Isaiah: Da fuck? Axel:ARE YOU SUICIDEING!!?!??! >:3K Kris: Well no..... It's just mail Isaiah: YEAH!!! LET'S GO WITH THAT! Kris: What?! Axel: YEAH! NO NEED TO READ THAT TRASH!*Throws in Garbage* >:) Isaiah: What a bitch. Eva:IKR Kris: Well this bitch is goung to have you baby and that note was from the Ruler of Mobius Bluray:OMG NO one cares go away! Kris: what did I do this time?! Bluray: Isaiah you tell her... Kris: Youre breaking up with me arent you.....is that what u wanted to tell me Dan:??? Axel: ... Kris: Then what (Is This a Movie Episode Series?) (Dude,,,,, dont do this to her...... i will change her character) (Er...no.) (oh Sorry i meant Episode, Movie or Series Page?) Isaiah: It's okay... *runs up to Kris and hugs her* I'm sorry... I realized how I treated you wasn't needed and shouldn't have been done... Bluray:*Picks Note Out Of trash* So what does the note say! Allison: Trash Digger! Bluray: -_- Gina: Don't be so immature. Allison: Heh well since he isn't here It doesn't matter to me! Bluray: *Points AT Gina Screaming AN dRuns out Door* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Isaiah:Eh... Eva: Blockhead... Jayden: Ha ha. Eva: What? Isaiah: Bluray is a blockhead. Gina: Bluray? Shit. Bluray: Comes back in..Hi guys.,... Sees gINA AND sTEPS bACK* Eva: Stupid what do you think she is gonna do? Gina:*slaps Bluray* Do a gesture like that again.... Isaiah: WHY CAN'T YOU FUCKERS LEARN TO GET THE HELL ALONG?! DAMN!!! Bluray: Meh...So what are you guys doing today? Isaiah:Looking for the Reigon of Legardu. Bluray: *Rubs Face* Ok.... Jack: Hey guys Patricia: What's going on here? Isaiah: We're looking for this place. *shows a map of Legardu to Patricia and Jack* Jason:Yep. Y'know why? Jack: Wow, what is it? Jason:Legend has it that a Legend lives here- named Drakosonu! But the two split apart... it's said the be the oldest god alive to reach mobius! Patricia: Wow, cool Jack: Pinch me I must be dreaming (got pinched by Patricia) Ow! Patricia: What? You said so. Do you think EggPlankton might get to the Legend first? Because if he gets there, he might take the glory all to himself Eva: Oh no not Egg Spankin! Isaiah: Yeah... he could, and then use a device to control the two and use them for ultimate evil! And speaking of spankin's.... *booty calls Eva* Eva: GOD DANGIT ISAIAH I GONNA KICK YOUR-- Bluray: Cna we just go and start searching. Isaiah:*laughs* AND I'LL FUCK YOURS, EVA! Eva: What got you so pervy. Isaiah: MISS DIAMOND DOLL! AND YOU LOOK SEDUCTIVE! Eva: Steps Back* Zaya are you ok? Kris: Isaia what will you do. Axel: *Whispers* Isn't it obvious! He likes her! Isaiah:What, Kris? Axel: ... Isaiah: And I heard you Axel. *squeezes Axel on his neck* Axel: Ok so? No one ever said it wa strue... Patricia: Let's go guys Jack: There's no time to lose Isaiah:*runs off* Jack & Patricia: Wait up! (catches up to Isaiah) Isaiah:Huh? Shred, Jayden, Jason, Roderick, Gina, Richard And Erik:*Catch up to Patricia, Jack and Isaiah* (But what they didn't know that our heroes have been watched) (From 5 Miles away from our heroes, We see a Telescope appearing from the Bushes looking at our Heroes) Dr. EggPlankton: (looking through the Telescope) The Legend of the Split Gods eh? (chuckles) I know they're going after the Legend. This time I'll get those Split Gods & turn them evil because I'm an Evil Genius. But first, I'll need help to get to the Legend First (calls Hypno & Psyche) Hello, I've got a job for you two Axel:-_- Ok I sense EggPlankton! (With Hypno And Psyche) Hypno:Psyche and Hypno here. Anything you need help with? Dr. EggPlankton: (on phone) Now listen very carefully, those goody good Heroes are going after the Legend of the Split God & I need you two to stop them at all costs by disposing those Heroes completly, you got that? Bluray: *Walking* My face Still Hurts. Eva: Quit whining! Bluray:-_- Jack: Come on guys, let's keep going Patricia: I wonder why the Split Gods are a legend? Isaiah: Because the stories told about it, and how long they've been on the planet. They're most known for their genetic split in the Jurasstic period. That's why they're known as the Split Gods. Hypno: On it. I did once, and I'll do it again. Dr. EggPlankton: (On Phone) Good, now you & Psyche get out there & destroy those Heroes for good, we'll get rid of them & make it look like an Accident Bluray: *Keeps Walking* Did you guys here something? Isaiah:Nope. Physce: Sounds good, Later, Eggplankton! *hangs up* Now, we just need to use our PHYSIC. Forsee their path? Hypno:They're going to Hydrocity Zone... Physche:Yeah, yeah... Hypno: Then they go to The Ice Cap Zone... Physche: Yeah... Hypno:Base Launch... Physche:Ooohhh... Hypno: Sky Santuary.... Physche:Angel Island.... Hypno:Sweet. Physche: Then Legardu!!!! Hypno: Angel Island. (Hypno And Physche fly off to Angel Island) (With the Heroes) Isaiah:Well, it says Hydrocity City would have a sacred palace located in the Second region of it! Bluray: Why don't you check one of The Warp Ring locations undrer and over Allison: That was kinda good but I doubt it Sonic would have fould them.... Isaiah:Yeah... Allison: How bout we check Under Water! Bluray: Heh...No thank you! Isaiah:Afraid you'll get wet? Bluray: I can swim so uh... oh well! One of you will drag me ou-- Nah you won't i'll just wall jumps *Dives In* Isaiah:*jumps in* bLURAY: *sTARTS lOOKING* Isaiah: Hmm... it's in the northern reigon... Bluray: *Starts rUNNING aS Fast As H eCna Under Water* Isaiah: F U Bluray: *Breathes Out Under Water And SIts Down* .... Isaiah:*Runs off* Bluray: *After He runs Off begins to Look Alone* Isaiah:... Bluray: ? Isaiah:Nothing. Bluray: *Starts Running Out Of Air And Uses Bluray's To Get to the Surface* AIR! Isaiah:... Bluray: *Goes Back Down And COntinues Searching* Isaiah:Let's go. Bluray: Okay... Isaiah:I see something ahead! Bluray: * Uses Bluray To Burst To It* Isaia:*Grabs the Gem* Bluray: *Starts Losing Air* lets g-go..*Coughs* Isaiah:*runs back onto land* Bluray: *Climbs Back Up* Axel: That was easy! Isaiah:.... Eva: okay where next? Isaiah:YOUR ASS. Eva: ...akward (Howdid I KNOW you were gonna sya that!) (Lol.) Isaiah: ...CRACK. Axel: Seriously though were is the next gem? Isaiah:I hid it in Eva's ass crack while she slept. Eva: *Twitches* You better run before I f**kin rip your head off and feed it to a group of Delibird! *Gets Out Katana* Isaiah: *sticks Midle finger up at Eva then runs off* Jack: Let's go find that Legend Patricia: Ok Jack Eva: Well then lets go get the other gem. Isaiah:... Jayden:Kay. Bluray: Anyone remeber the way out? Jayden:From here to Ice cap, hmm. Bluray: Okay let's go. Jayden:WAIT. We need to make our own path. Bluray: Ok? Jayden:...*sighs* Axel: What is it? Jayden:*looks around and sees a hole* Never mind. Axel: -_-' Okay.... Jayden:*chuckles* Let's go into it. Bluray: *Jumps In* (Everyone spindashes down into the hole passage) Bluray: okay lets go! (Three hours later) Jayden:Great! The exit is frozen shut! Bluray: BLUE RAY *Tries Destroying Ice Door* Jayden:*spindashes up* No wonder it was sealed. It's cold as fuck! Jack: Watch your language please? Jayden: If you don't want me to swear, just leave. Or don't pay me any attention at all. Bluray: Well, I say me get out of here before we turn to Ice Scuptures. Jayden: Yeah. *runs and gets hit by a freeze generator* AHHHH! BLURAY!!! Bluray: * Destroys Generater ANd Picks Him Up* Lets get back to Angel Island and Defrost him with the sun! Isaiah:Yeah! *walks Into the cave* GOD IT'S COLD! Axel:: FORGET THIS CHAOS BOMB! *Fires Bomb To Break Hole in iCE cAP TO THE SNOW* LETS BAIL! Isaiah:*spindashes down into the path to get the next Gem* GOT IT!!! *a bunch of snow falls on him* Bluray: BLUE RAY *Ray Comes From Hand and melts snow* Isaiah:Thanks. Another path! Where's Eva, anyway? Eva: *Going Down The Next Path* Well, come on! Isaiah:*spindashes down* Look out...! Eva: Huh! Isaiah:*collapses into Eva* That's for threatening me earlier. Eva: Whatever! *Gets Back Up But Ice Breaks and Makes Her Fall In* Isaiah:Well Jayden's dead. *spindashes up* Base Launch Zone... Good times... good times. Eva: DAMMIT GUYS YA JUST LEAVE ME HE-- (Menawhile) Bluray: Its all rusty... Isaiah:It sure is... *goes back down and gets Eva, brings her up and humps her* Eva: *Dodges His Dick* Quit being such an Ass! Jack: Watch it, guys. We have a long way to go Patricia: Don't worry guys, everything is going to be fine Isaiah:*pushes Eva back into the path* Incorrect theory, Patricia. Eva: *CHaos controls out *I forgot I can do that. Isaiah:Fuck you... Eva: No, thank you >:3 Patricia: Please watch your language Isaiah & sorry Isaiah:...What Jayden said to Jack, just let that be my reply. Eva: Okay we've got...4 gems? Including the one you shoved up my... *Shivers* Uh... Isaiah:*laughs* Eva: Shut up. Let find the next one. Jack: Ok then, let's keep on going to find the Legend Isaiah:*punches Eva* YOU SHUT UP, BITCH. Eva: *Grabs Punch* Calm down I was joking. Isaiah:I DON'T PLAY THOSE JOKES. Patricia: Isaiah & Eva, please be nice to each other, we need to work together to get to the Legend of the Split Gods & fast Isaiah: Oranges, Patricia...Oranges, Jack... Axel: .... Jack: Isaiah, are you ok? Isaiah:Yeah. I'll tell you what "Oranges" means later. Jack: Ok then, I hope we don't run into any Villains while we're on the way to the Legend Bluray: *Looks Down Hole* You guys ready? Isaiah:...Wait for that, we didn't get the gem. Jack: What Gem? Isaiah: THE NEXT GEM. Axel: ... Jack: Oh right Patricia: What does the Next Gem look like? Isaiah:Like all the others; different color, though. Jack: Right, let's go get the Gem Isaiah:*runs off* Jack: Wait for us! (goes after Isaiah) Patricia: Yeah! (goes after Jack & Isaiah) Amy: (Appears) Hi guys, where are you guys going? Jack: We're going to find the Legend of the Split God Amy: Wow, can I come with you guys? Patricia: Of course Amy, anyone can join in the fun Amy: Thanks Patricia Patricia: Your welcome Jack: But first we need to find the Gem Plasma: Ok lets go! Patricia: Right! Bluray: *Starts Running* Isaiah: Where's that gem... Crap! it's underground- stuck- like a fossil! Bluray: Lets get it! *Jumps Undreground* Isaiah:*teleports the Gem out* GOTCHA!!! Bluray: *Climbs Back Out* Isaiah:Ha ha! Bluray: What? Isaiah:I tricked you. Bluray: ok so? We got the gem. Jack: So what should we do now? (Jack-4 Robots appear out of nowhere) Patricia: Jack-4 Bots! Amy: What are those Bots doing here? Jack: It's EggPlankton again Isaiah:Well that's self explanatory the way that they found us. Jayden:And how is it? Isaiah:Well, EggWeakon must've been spying on us, giving away the information needed to spoil our sucess rate, so he must've got his henchemen to watch out for us and battle us! Keep our eyes peeled! *uppercuts a Jack-4 Robot* Jack: How did you know, Isaiah? Isaiah:*shrugs* Lucky guess. Patricia: EggPlankton must be after that Legend as well, along with his Henchmen. By the way, who are his henchmen of Dr. EggPlankton? Isaiah:Hm. Who knows? But, for sure, Hypno. Jack: Or maybe it was someone else Isaiah:Who knows, Jack? Maybe it was. *blasts the Jack-4 bots* Patricia: (uses Iron Tail on the Jack-4 Bots, destroying them) Isaiah:...Wow. Patricia: This is called "Iron Tail". You coated your Big Tail with Energy & then use this move to attack Opponents with heavy Damage Isaiah:Huh. Interesting. Jack: Anyways, let's keep moving guys Isaiah:*runs off* Jack & Paricia: (goes after Isaiah) Isaiah:I see it up there! Jack: There's the Gem! Isaiah:*jumps up and gets it* Patricia: We got it ! Isaiah:...Off to Sky Sanctuary! Shit, wher'es Kris. Bluray: *Starts Running* Isaiah:... bLURAY: What? Isaiah:Where's Kris? Jack: I don't know Patricia: Kris? Where are you? (NO) Jayden:Forget about it, she's a slut. Jack: Or maybe got captured Isaiah:He said forget it. Bluray: She is a waste of space anyway lets just go! Isaiah:To Sky Sanctuary! Making Process Isaiah:*spindashes down the path* Bluray: *Walks* Isaiah:Huh. We're here. Category:Rated PG-13 Category:Movies Category:IASA Specials